


Basking in You

by sarumilovemail



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarumilovemail/pseuds/sarumilovemail
Summary: For as much as everyone talked about it, Yata was sure he knew what to expect when it came to finally kissing the person you love for the first time. He might've underestimated just how amazing it was though, as he was unwilling to pull away from Fushimi as he finally got to try it firsthand.





	Basking in You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble from a writing sprint I did w a friend! I am honestly surprised this is actually a drabble and didn't end up 5k+ lmao. I hope it's still enjoyable tho and thanks as always to Fuchsia my sweetheart for reading this over for me! <3 ^^

_ Good... So good... _

That same thoughts ran through Misaki’s head over and over: the mantra of Saruhiko’s name and questions of why they hadn’t done this sooner.

From all the advice he'd gathered from his friends over the years, nothing had thoroughly prepared Misaki for this. He thought he knew what he was in for, what with all the embarrassing days he'd spent at Homra as he listened to the experiences of his fellow clansmen, but boy was he wrong.

Heat was heavy on his skin as it burned through him and the sound of his heartbeats thudded loudly in his ears. It was all too much and not enough at the same time. He felt the firm press of soft lips against his along with the added sensation of fingers while they carded through his hair. 

Everything about it was amazing.

His first kiss  – or kisses, rather  – with Saruhiko felt far more incredible than what anyone had prepared him for. He knew he had craved something like this for years, but now that it had finally happened, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to live without it anymore. 

He didn’t want it to end. 

It had started out clumsily enough, the two of them awkward and hesitant about what to do, but after a few attempts things seemed to flow nicely as a mutual want took over their rational thinking. The sound of their lips as they clashed together, the small hums Saruhiko would let out, or the low whispers of his name as they pulled apart briefly... All of it drove him mad beyond belief.

They continued to kiss for a few more minutes before Saruhiko moved back, eyes hooded in a way that barely concealed his desire. He looked absolutely dazed  – happy even  – an expression Misaki was sure he mirrored.

A lazy smirk pulled at Saruhiko's lips before he let out a wipsy chuckle. "Not bad for a virgin," he teased, but somehow, Misaki didn't mind the remark.

"Heh, I'm better than you at least."

He got a raised brow in return for that one, but Misaki didn't miss the way Saruhiko leaned in closer once more as he spoke, "Hm, you sure about that, Misaki? Somehow I think that’s not the case."

“Mm, you aren’t so bad yourself, but...” With a mischievous grin, Misaki didn’t bother to hide his swelled pride. If it wasn’t good, Saruhiko wouldn’t be looking like _ that _ , right? "I'm pretty sure I’m better."

His smugness only seemed to light a fire in those cool eyes, as another low hum escaped Saruhiko's throat, "Overconfident as always, despite having nothing to back it up," he drawled.  "Well, not that I mind proving you wrong." The air felt charged as he said that, like a sort of electricity surged between them. 

Their eyes stayed locked in an intense gaze for what felt like hours. Misaki broke the spell as he brought Saruhiko in closer, his arms now wrapped around Saruhiko’s neck as he whispered, "Go ahead and try then, Saru."

"Don’t mind if I do."

Misaki’s heart fluttered at the words as anticipation sparked throughout him. He couldn't help but smile into the kiss when their lips met, one thought stuck on his mind: 

He wanted to bask in Saruhiko like this forever.

 


End file.
